


Cupid's Funny Shop

by EveningEve



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Drunk Sex, Engagement, F/M, Family, Goddesses, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Love, Lust, Major Original Character(s), Married Couple, Married Sex, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Shop, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningEve/pseuds/EveningEve
Summary: Goddess of Love and Lust, Cupid herself, has opened a new shop around town, a shop having all sorts of potions, toys and costumes.  For what? For some fun nights of course. Yet not just that, Cupid is also a matchmaker, to honor her name, helping others with their relationship troubles. Yet not alone, she gets assistance from her drunk soon-to-be husband as well as her gloomy, little sister.And many more others to come to help her...(Including many more to come!)(Note!Not all OCs used in this work belong to me)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Before we start I may add that not all characters in this work are owned by me.  
> One specefic one who takes a huge part in this story. The following character being...
> 
> Greg Johnson
> 
> With that put of the way... Let's get this thing rolling!]

What is the hardest part of keeping a shop alive, in a fine condition? Oh, not in the sense of financial issues let alone customers. This specefic shop at the very least was unique enough around town to hold up on its own.  
Describing it in one sentence would be more than challenging. Let alone one word. For the majority of the time it indeed was known as a sex shop yet that would not be unique enough nor justify its existence in open public, unhidden, right on the streets. It had to be more than that to justify it out in the open, right in the middle of the city. And it needed more reason than that to be popular with customers, men and women alike. Popular with nearly all ages in fact.  
First there was the fact that this place was known for not just selling your usual sex devices but also drinks, food and even ingredients seemingly easen up your time to seduce a person of your desire, either to win their heart or have a fun night. Sweets, spices and so called potions. Potions of all kind in fact. Some for cosmetic purposes, others for arousal-A great varierty of potions.  
Another type of item to spice things up were costumes-From the regular cosplay outfits of a school girl or a bunny girl to the revealing type, barely covering any sort of skin.  
Yet next to items on sale there was also the owner of the shop herself. People inside the city refer to her as Cupid. Originally going by the name of Oriko… At the very least those knowing her rather well, like family, friends as well as her own fianceé with whom she looks over the shop for quite a while now. To anyone else she is Cupid due to her said matchmaking skills, relationship advice and dozens of potions.  
Yet among gods this was merely a title. As Goddess of Lust and Love as well as being its bringer inside the mortal relam. Would she need such a shop as goddess? Of course not. She would not need this. The shop was merely a pass time activity for her, an attempt to live among humans alongside a few others. Even if managing the shop itself was a hassle-All those calculations, payment for rent and possible ingredients, staff. Let alone to keep it clean. She could do without that.  
Not to say that she did not exactly keep the shop clean herself yet… Rather made it dirty from time to time…

“N… Not right there… Or I might… Again” a female voice echoed through the back of the room, sounding very deep into pleasure. When looking closely inside the room, hidden behind some shelves one could spot a pair, a man and a woman. The woman was facing a wall with her red eyes. At least one was open as the other was closed as she was gasping. The lower part of her dark red dress had been lifted up, her black panties shoved aside, exposing her entire ass towards her male company.  
This one’s hands had slipped below the upper area of her dress, the outline of his hands showing right through it. They seemed to have grabbed both of them, squeezing them up and down widely as he moved his inserted member right inside her, pounding inside her lower area like crazy. Their skin smacked against each other quite a few times, creating sounds on its own, loud sounds in fact. Her pussy could not help but drip wet from this pleasure!?  
Her tits were groped like crazy, her vagina ravished, not to mention she felt his breath against her neck, touching its skin softly. A drooling mouth accompanied with nearly loud moans. She hated to hold back… But she had to. At least the volume of her voice.  
“P… Please, hurry Dear” she started lightly begging, moans still filling the room however. “Otherwise someone might hear and then see this!”  
“Why’re you still worrying about that?” the man making his dick pound deeply inside, hitting her womb, replied with a question, then leaning closer to her ear and whispering: “No one is around at this hour.”  
“N… No one except-“  
“Your little sister and your best friend? We both know that they already know. So what if they see this?”  
“F… For one… both will… Will…” yet she could not continue, her moans would constantly interrupt her, making her unable to talk back. She may say that she would love to take a break and continue elsewhere, her body on the other hand was speaking a different language. She was soaking wet, her insides not stopping to hold tight anytime soon. She was trying to get him to pause yet in actuality she solely felt his hard member twitching against her walls inside, ready to release once more. Sperm had already dropped or squirted out with each thrust, one last load couldn’t hurt her could it?  
Not in the slightest. One last thrust, the tip of his cock hitting her womb, releasing as much as possible inside said womb, making it overflow. Out of nowhere her voice rose, letting out one last, loud moan. At the very least of said session. She felt it all inside, the load slowly dripping out as she was busy panting. How can he cum inside of her during worktime?  
Oh damn this man sometimes, as handy as he was when fucking her. As well as he knew her weak spots, sensitive spots and not to mention what got her truly heated for said moment. A surprise attack was one of those things. Just him sneaking up to her from behind, grabbing her and nibbling on her ear softly. Then he would slowly trail down with his tongue, to her neck and prepare it by softly licking around it before-

“And we got another pair wet” a male voice commented, making the raven haired woman jump up for a moment, feeling a cold breeze on her feet out of nowhere, right on her butt in fact. Her elbows which were holding her head were both removed from the counter as she turned around with a lightly red face. A man was standing in front of her, a bit bigger than she herself as well as obviously more muscular than her. Dark brown hair which was kept in a braid as well as fair skin. His outfit… Let’s say it stands out from most of the customers. Now if he just wore what was below the brown colored cloak it would be another story as it was rather simple-A white shirt with some black pants yet apparently that alone cannot do.  
Then again it was fitting for the establishment as it was known for its cosplay attire. Not to mention the female in front of him was not dressed less unusually, with a long, red dress with black frills on it, a red rose inside her hair.  
Both stuck out compared to the other people walking around-Most dressed in a simple t-shirt and pants, women usually going with a skirt instead of pants, or some showing up in their business clothing. Yet that was how one could tell them apart from the potential customers walking in, having some sort of cosplay attire on. Or so they both claimed at the very least.  
“May I… ask you not… to lift up my dress like that when people are around?” she said as her face was bright red, nearly as red as her dress. The man in front of her let out a chuckle as he spotted her beet red face, putting one arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him, resulting in her now leaning against him, to the point her chest was pressed against his.  
“I’m sorry my dear Cupid but there was no other way to wake you up from your daydream” he chuckled as he put his free hand on one of her cheeks, putting it a bit up so he could directly look into her red eyes. In fact both of their eyes were meeting. She seemed to have easily lost herself in his eyes, not being able to avert her gaze from him for a little while. It even took a while for her to speak up again.  
“M… Me? Daydreaming?” she shuttered lightly, her blush becoming brighter red the longer she looked right at him.  
“Yeah, daydreaming. As cute as it was to hear your quite moans work is work.”  
One of her cheeks puffed lightly, resembling a light pout. “Work? But I don’t like work~”  
“Then you shouldn’t have started this business dear.” As he then moved the hand from the cheek up, patting her head lightly. “A store means work.”  
“I… I am aware but-“  
They were suddenly interrupted by a box slamming down on the counter, making them turn their heads both to said counter. A young looking female with pale skin, blue eyes and purple hair was staring right at them, rather coldly as she moved both of her eyebrows down, one twitching lightly in fact. Combined with her overall black attire she was probably not the most pleasant to look at for most.  
“Work is work” she agreed yet her tone was very cold regardless. “Which is why you shouldn’t flirt with big sister at the moment Johnson.”  
The man let out a sigh for a moment, then looking at the girl. “First off, don’t make it sound like we’re strangers Sekai. Just call me Greg.”  
“I don’t see how that would make a difference. Johnson, Greg… Same guy.”  
“There’s no reasoning with you on that is there?”  
“Not really? So, what else?”  
“Second, you could really need a boyfriend.”  
Sekai’s eyes twitched alongside her eyebrows now, she had a hard time not closing them, let alone hide the grumbling in her voice. The third one who was more observing the conversation between the two, Cupid aka Oriko, noticed as well. Sekai trying to hold back it seemed, trying not to shout.  
“Sounds rather pointless to me” she then finally said as she lifted up the boxes again, about to walk off. “Big sister, these go-“  
“To the backroom yes. Thank you” the raven haired responded already with a smile. The purple haired solely nodded, walking to said room. When out of sight Cupid let out a sigh. “I am sorry about her. I thought Sekai would warm up quicker but.. “  
“Don’t worry, she might need some more time” Greg reassured the woman next to him, pulling her closer.  
“It has been… How many months however? Two? Three?”  
“She seems fond of her big sis. So of course it’s harder for her to live down that she has to share said sister with a husband now.”  
“Husband?” Her eyebrows rose as she looked back at him. “I don’t recall dragging you to the altar yet.”  
“Oh? You have been considering?” his tone was slightly teasing as the hand which was warped around her trailed down slowly.  
“Maybe I have. Maybe I have not. It depends if you try to back out Mister~”  
“I have not even thought about that.”  
She moved her head closer to his, looking straight at his face, lowered eyebrows. She tried to look as serious as she could yet her light smile was rather obvious as well. “Really? You promise?” She knew the answer to it of course yet tried to mess with him a bit regardless. Emphasize on trying yet…  
“Do I have to repeat my words again?” he might have said it with a sigh yet his smile seemed to say otherwise. Soft yet also assumed with her attempt it seemed. He suddenly took her, changing their position entirely. It resembled the starting position of a salsa. Or… Was it a tango? Maybe a bit of both.  
Regardless, they were in a position and seemed to draw at least a bit of an attention as a few customers had turned their heads to the pair, seeing them in said position. Greg seemed to either not pay attention nor truly mind it at all. Cupid Oriko on the other hand… She was getting redder by the minute, second in fact. “I… Isn’t this a bit-“  
“You had no complaints at the bar” he interrupted her, nearly cooing these words in fact.  
“Well… T… True but… It was not full at that time and-“ yet suddenly she stopped her sentence right here. Her nose seemed to sniff something. Something… Odd. Out of place for this shop usually. This scent… None of the known wares had it.  
It seemed to be the smell of beer. No, Oriko may stand corrected. Wine? No. Not exactly. Vodka? Gin? No, none of that. At least not one alone. She smelled all of them in fact! All at once, in one go! Alcohol was filling the air as she was thinking what that smell could be. Yet only one would come to mind…  
She lifted up her arm, starting to poke one of her fiancée’s cheeks as she took a closer look at his face. His face felt warmer than this morning, that was for certain. His face also seemed a bit more red than it was yet not as red as her own… She assumed at least. Regardless she kept poking for a while until she received what she was looking for.  
Hic.  
One more time.  
Hic.  
And another.  
Hic.  
Her eyes became blank for a moment as she then let out a sigh. Now she got it. It was not as if Greg was not heavily interested in the female body, far from that. Nor that he was never over the top. He was sometimes, not even Cupid denied that but… There was another fact one should know…  
“Drunk again” was her only comment.  
This man sure loves his alcohol.

Yet even this was no out of the ordinary day at said shop. A shopkeeper having occasional sexual fantasies, a gloomy little sister and an occasional drunk man who happens to be the shopkeeper’s fiancée…  
A common set of people running a shop.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's so special about that Johnson guy?"  
Cupid had nearly spit out the warm drink inside her mouth as she had heard her sister speak up, repeating the phrase once more in her head. What was so special about-  
"Well, he is the man I love" she simply replied, seeming to redeem this as an answer enough.   
After all, the definition of 'special' lies in the eye of the one who is talking, let alone asking. Most she knew would define special as extraordinary, outstanding.   
For Cupid is special defines a little different. She treated special a little more loosely after all. Does a guy really need to be extraordinary, amazing or even handsome to love him? No, it does not have to be a guy; it can be any person in fact. Does someone truly need to be like this?   
No. Does that really matter if you love the person however? Maybe she had a simple mind, maybe she thought not much about it. All she had to know was that she loved that man. Nothing else mattered for her in that case. As quirky as he can be at times yet she had her own big quirks so it was quite alright.  
  
“Love, really?” the pale skinned woman had turned around after placing the boxes down, her bright blue eyes nearly piercing through the raven haired woman as she rose an eyebrow, as if her older sister just had said something suspicious, something very suspicious.   
“Do you wish for me to have my take on that guy?”  
“I… I think I already have a good idea of what you are about to say Sekai” Cupid sighed, nearly shuttered in fact.   
“Oh? Then you already know that I will call Johnson a perverted alcoholic who does nothing but fuck you in fact fucking might be the only thing he is good at and I hold him in low regard and do not see his appeal in the slightest except if you are a pig maybe and-“   
“Exactly that” the older sister of the two interrupted, letting out a sigh as she placed her tea cup down which had been emptied at this point, her gaze wandering to her younger sister. It had turned cold for a short fraction of a second, showing that she seemed to take this comment very seriously, as if she had been attacked. Well, it was partly true. While it was no direct attack against Cupid she was secretly sometimes sick of the comments Sekky made.   
  
Did Cupid love her little sister? Of course she did! She was adorable after all! Well, that was when she was not in a sour mood. Yet a sour mood would probably put this lightly. She had been like this the past days and months. Ever since the day Cupid had suddenly entered the shop with her fiancée as he had held her close, pressing her right next to him in fact and shouted proudly right inside said shop: “ _Hey! This hot tamale and I are getting’ married!_ ”   
This shout made Cupid blush like crazy and Sekai nearly throwing him out of the shop yet stopping shortly before she could grab him as she had realized who he was holding close in his arms, pulling no punch as she had originally intended.  
It was an odd first impression, to say the least. And ever since said first impression the pale woman had been even colder than she was to usual strangers, nearly treating Greg as her natural enemy in fact. She always avoided him, called him by his last name and during breakfast and dinner she either kept silent or straight out commented on any of his remarks with a rather harsh or rude manner. She could not stand him, the older sister of the two knew that much from the get go.   
Yet the younger one of the two did not even try to put some effort into getting to know him. She called him a ‘pervert’, ‘pig’, ‘good for nothing’-Whatever insult suited best. She did not even call him by a name, to her he was merely ‘Johnson’. A stranger, someone she did not wish to get too close to it seemed. Not even for a second, for a moment. Association with him would be the worst thing which could happen to her. The worst.   
Either that or was she jealous perhaps?   
After all, from what her soon-to-be husband saw was that no matter what or when both were close. Sekky clung onto Cupid like a child to her mother sometimes when they were just walking down the streets, either just the two of them or the trio as a whole. Even on the dinner table Sekai made sure to sit next to her big sister at all times, sometimes even stealing Greg’s seat while at it, forcing him to sit either at the other end of the table or on the ground altogether if she felt like making any other kind of chair randomly disappear from time to time.   
“ _It’s_ _harder for her to live down that she has to share said sister with a husband now._ ”   
Could that really be the case? Or has she just been neglectful to her sister since a while now without realizing and-  
  
“Big sister? Big sister!” the purple haired woman dressed in black woke the older female of the two up, right out of her thoughts, making her shake her head and then look over to her younger sister.  
“What is it?” the raven haired asked slightly nervous, even slightly embarrassed. There she went on it again, daydreaming as she pleased. Well, at least she was not suddenly assaulted right inside the shop by a certain someone.   
“No wonder we receive complaints from customers about the owner and her ‘assistant’ fucking the living hell out of each other. You should not space out during-“  
“I know, I know. I have been given the lecture more than enough! Anyway, is something else the matter?”  
“How many supplies for your potions did you order?”   
Her red eyes blinked for a moment in surprise. “How many supplies did I order? Why are you asking that?”   
“This giant box just arrived at the front door of the shop and no one can enter. Should we wait for-“yet this sentence was interrupted right away the moment the goddess stood up, sighing as she looked a bit irritated at her little sister. “It might be a prank. Orders for supplies or ingredients do not drop until next week.”   
“But the box-“  
“I will take a look dear. Could you keep watch for me in the meantime?”   
Sekai nodded, visibly sweating lightly. At the very least her sister was able to make it out after glancing at her for a moment, as if she was nervous? Was she hiding something or-   
Oh she had to shake it off for a moment, a box needed some checking did it not?   
“I will be back in a moment. Just watch that no one steals a thing, please.”  
  
With that said Cupid soon had walked over to the entrance of her shop, spotting a box nearly twice her size. She could not even see where it was supposed to be opened or closed. It literally blocked the entire entrance, just as Sekai had stated. No one could enter, at the very least not from the front door, the main entrance for customers.   
The box itself looked like your average box, just sized up ‘a little’, maybe a little too much. Either way, it was large. A large, average looking box on the outside which would make it the least weird thing she had spotted.   
As her days went by Cupid had seen a lot oddities. After all, she was a goddess and thus was never truly dying. She had already seen literal papers killing people or a plant suddenly flying high up in the sky. The most recent example she could think of was the last lamp she had on the ceiling suddenly smashing its way out as it caught wings, yelling ‘ADIOS AMIGOS!’ as it flew off. The repair costs for the floors above, let alone the room, were worth quite a bit. The trio had to eat cup noodles for a few months. While it did not seem to hurt Sekai and Greg much Cupid had missed her snacks during this time: Cakes, potato chips, cookies, no more snacks for quite some time. It was a painful time, very in fact. If she could have died she might just have died.   
But alas, this box was far from such oddities, even with its dark, menacing aura right surrounding it. Usually she would raise suspicion, thinking that maybe one of her long life enemies had something to do with it. Yet this one felt oddly familiar. Very in fact, to the point Cupid could not attack it, even if she tried.   
For others it might be uncomfortable, given its hot yet also cold feeling, making it uncomfortable to be around. It even switched it smell, once smelling like rotten tomatoes. Then it suddenly smelt like an old pair of socks before it smelled like as if the box had cum stains all over the place. It was a chaotic switch to say the least. No, chaotic might put it-  
“Chaotic?” she suddenly mumbled as she stepped closer, poking the box, making it suddenly move a little, jumping to its left side.   
Another poke, another jump.   
And another one.   
And another one.   
And another one. Was this box alive per se or- Wait…  
A dark, menacing aura which is cold yet also hot and always switches it sent. It moved whenever she poked it, meaning that either the box was alive or someone was inside. Either way the box made no sense whatsoever. That is not what a box was like. A box cannot even move!   
And as it made no sense there was only one explanation for the young looking goddess… Someone very close to her must be related to said box, only making her sigh. It would not be the first time he tried.   
“Father, what did I say about such jokes?”

Cupid’s and Sekai’s father, also known as the Chaos Demon; he is one of the most feared beings across the entire land. No, not just the entire land, the entire planet feared him. No, the entire universe feared him. No, the entire Multiverse!   
He was known as the bringer of chaos, the ruler of havoc, mayhem, mischief, rotten to his bare core. He manifests everything frowned upon imaginable in a rather odd manner, in a way it made no sense, not even to himself. Yet he cares very little about this if at all. After all he ruled over various lands beyond a mortal’s imagination. If he wished he could crush this realm at any time. Several of the most dangerous beasts were under his control, the soldiers of the undead bow to his will-His influence is massive, his mind terrifying to most. No one even knowing about the existence of demon and gods alike even dares to touch upon his history, his origin, all in fear they might not return sane if they did.   
**This is the Demon of Chaos-Aku  
**  
“Or at least this is how the legends describe father as” Cupid sighed as she looked over to a male figure with black hair, busy reading a magazine in the corner. From behind one could only see his messy hair as he seemed to wear a black hoodie with some dark blue jeans. Overall he looked a bit young for his age and if it was not for the dark aura around him no one would even guess that he is a demon to begin with. He looked too human for that. Sure, he was clearly taller than Cupid’s 6 feet tall fiancée but tall humans were not unusual. He at least fit clearly in the building as he was far from enormous.   
  
Due to the incident with the box earlier and people afraid to even go nearby the shop she closed early. Right around the same time she had been lucky that Greg returned from his usual errands as well and the pair was found yelling to each other with the box in between them, mainly arguing if Cupid was allowed to touch upon the porn stash. Why would she want that?   
Simple-Her father was known as a regular consumer of porn, calling it the ‘Biggest Treasure of the Mortal Realm’, the only reason the Mortal Relam even exists until this day, to the point Aku is willing to protect it with all of his might. And to prove that Cupid’s father was inside said boy she needed to bait him out of it. This demon can somehow smell porn nearby after all. How? The goddess had never asked nor bothered. She just rolled with it.   
The moment she had gotten the porn in her hands and was walking back to said box it had already opened, the magazines disappearing in her hands and a male figure sitting in the corner, reading them with eager.   
Yes, it was as she had suspected. Only one had a messy aura after all.   
  
“So, that’s yer old man?” the other male in the room asked as he walked up next to the goddess, turning into the same direction she was looking at to spot the demon looking fascinated at the magazines in hand, seeming to be busy with them for a moment. As he was talking she felt a hand suddenly tracing down to her rear, slightly poking it, making the goddess blush for a moment.   
“Yes, that is him” she responded, trying to sound calmly. Her ass suddenly being violated by his finger… Talk about sudden assault! “I apologize for his sudden entrance.”  
“Who’s complainin’? ‘Least he’s got some guts y’know. Not to mention that…” he suddenly put a long stretched pause in between his sentence, making her gaze over slightly as she rose an eyebrow.   
“That?” she repeated questioning, luckily before she felt his hand squishing one of her ass cheeks fully, filling his own hand with it.   
“He’s a fellow man of culture!”   
“A… Fellow man of culture?” she tilted her head slightly confused as she clearly held her gasps back.   
“Isn’t it obvious? He’s got an eye for women too! He’s got taste!”  
“Dear, I hate to be the one to bring this up but you declare any woman as beautiful and-“  
“Only on the outside” Greg interrupted protesting as he finally looked over to his soon-to-be-wife, smirking for a quick moment before continuing with his speech: “After all, I’ve seen some hotties which were far from pleasing. Be ‘round them for just a second and you’re going to run for it. Like that succubus for instance. All she wanted was suck anyone she met dry and then chop their heads off or somethin’. Don’t wanna recall that. Or-“  
“There is no need to elaborate further, I think I understand” the raven haired woman managed to interrupt him with a rather nervous smile. She might have brought up some unpleasant memories… Maybe… Even she could hardly tell with him sometimes.   
“I’m just saying. Besides, I’m playing favorites” he continued with a light chuckle. Suddenly his hand went up to her waist, pulling her closer to him. He leant into her, nuzzling her neck for a moment, his head moving up to her ear a few moments later. She clearly felt his breath against her skin, making her face go beet red out of nowhere. He had not even said a word, let alone was she aware if he intended to do so. He might as well just blow right into her ear while at it, she was probably as red as her dress to begin with. Not to mention that she felt her heart racing. It was sudden, something not even she saw coming. Yet here he was, holding her close and about to-   
“Get a room!” a deep voice as well as a feminine voice yelled right behind them, making their faces suddenly turn to where they came from. All they saw were the demon growling slightly with bright red eyes and Cupid’s little sister with an annoyed expression, staring at the couple who got a little too touchy for their taste it seemed.   
“Y… Yes…”


End file.
